Imperial Starfleet Empire LCARS
Wiki Navigation Quicklinks *Fleet *Important Documents *Personnel Database *Science Database Warning to New Members - Please Read Unauthorized editing of this wikia or its contents is strictly forbidden without the constent of I.S.E. Computer Operations or Higher. This wikia is not locked to editing because we have chosen to place trust in you as the member. Please be aware that if you edit something and you are not a registered user or authorized to do so, you WILL be banned from this wiki without question. Thank you. Imperial Command. Welcome to the Imperial Database - Access Granted For more information, please sign up to our forums at Starfleet Empire Community Forums Explanation. Imperial Empire Starfleet is a Second Life Roleplay group based around alternate Star Trek Universe, "The Mirror Universe". Imperial Empire Starfleet is led by Empress Drrexia Orici I, formally the daughter of Grand Admiral D'Deridex Orici. Imperial Empire Starfleet longs to conquer the Delta Quadrant due to their escape with the long war with the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance which was renewed in 2384. The year is now 2386 and by utilising the Caretaker Array, United Empire Starfleet has been able to take root in the Delta Quadrant. For details about how to join and what is involved in join the Empire, please follow the following link at Application Form Imperial Historical Records: History of ISE For a fully detailed report, please see Imperial Historical Records: History of Imperial Starfleet Empire In 2375, the Terran Resistance was able to achieve independance from the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance following the intervention of visitors from another universe who were successful in disabling Regent Worf's Negh'var Class Flagship and capturing him. (DS9: The Emporer's New Cloak) Although capturing the Regent did not ultimately end the Cardassian-Klingon conquest of the Terran Resistance, it was extreamly successful in inspiring an organised resistance on Earth who were able to force Cardassian-Klingon forces off their planet, ensure the liberation of the planet. Regent Worf was executed in Paris shortly after the liberation of Earth and Emporer O'Brian ("Smiley") assumed command of the newly reborn Terran Empire. However O'Brian's reign was short lived when he was killed in an unknown assissination attempt, possibly staged by the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance in 2379, in retaliation for their long standing feud and being forced to recognise the reborn Terran Empire as a soveriegn power. During this time, the Terran Empire began to liberate other worlds such as the Trill Homeworld who had served the resistance faithfully during the resistance against the Alliance. However despite this, recent experience of their enslavement by aliens forced the Terran Empire to return to its xenophobic treatment of other alien races. Under Emporer Jarresh Inyo, who himself was an alien, he declared his species inferiority to humans in order to obtain power within the Empire. Despite this wave of xenophobia, some alien species did prosper during this time, such as the Trill who were considered honorable allies under the Empire and many served in high ranking positions during the rebuild of Empire forces. Such aliens as Grand Admiral D'Deridex Valentine of the Argussian Alliance, who was the first non-human to achieve the rank of Grand Admiral in the Empire, achieved heights of power within the newly formed Empire. Grand Admiral D'Deridex Valentine led a successful campaign against the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance in 2383, along with several other notable leaders within the Empire. This successful campaign led to the Klingon's to withdraw to their own space, leaving the Cardassian's to fend off the full force of the angry and bloodlusting Empire. Grand Admiral Valentine led a fleet of twenty Terran Warships into the Badlands in an attempt to suprise Cardassian forces and bomb Cardassia itself, ensure the genocide of the Cardassian race. However the Fleet was scanned by a coveriant tetyon beam to which a displacement wave moved towards the fleet. Rules of the Imperial Law These are the General Sim Rules for Imperial Starfleet Empire Land on Second Life; OOC only in "IM" or Open Quotations. OOC Status=Take off CS or Type in title "OOC" Disputes=IM or Conference Death Timer=30 minutes Killed=Title Says seriously Injured No Air to Ground "Includes Jet Packs" No Self Healing during Battle and no Regen. No Bombs, Missiles or bullets that cross prims unless prior previously arranged. No RCS and RHCS Powers. Sexual Conduct is allowed but only in private areas Flying is only allowed within the vacinity of Phoenix Station or below... NOT ABOVE. Not Following Sim Rules will grant you a 5 day ban or more depending on the offense. Latest activity Category:Browse